Can I have this dance?
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: summary inside read and review hope you guys like...
1. So Can i have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Ch.1: Summary

**What if Tamaki was Haruhi? As in he was the scholarship student. So what about the host club? Well let's just say that the roles are reverse Tamaki is Haruhi, Haruhi is Tamaki. So she started the hostess club with Sakura and Kazumi later they got Kitami and Suki to join. A year later they decided to do hostess and host club and got Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Huni and Mori to join. It was a little hard to get Kyoya to join but they finally got him in it, not that hard with Hikaru, Kaoru, Huni and Mori since their girlfriends are in it. So Tamaki being the scholarship student when he came it's the same story with Haruhi only its Tamaki there was no problem with him joining though so he got to join as a guy still to pay for the 8 million debt. So now knowing that, you need to know this remember the episode where Haruhi had to learn to waltz? Well Tamaki is Haruhi right? So Tamaki has to learn to waltz so this songfic is about Tamaki in that episode learning to waltz instead of being with Kanako, well he was with her but it didn't go right. So he is in the hostess and host club (h+h club) room doing the one, two, three, four steps to the waltz alone and not doing a good job. A few minutes later is how Haruhi found him when she walked in, one word… frustrated. So she decides to help him learn the waltz since she took private lessons. Let's see how it goes from the beginning.**

_-This story scene is based on high school musical 3: senior year the scene where Gabriella is going to teach Troy to waltz that's how I was inspired but instead I reversed roles for ouran and storylines a little bit on how h+h was started. In this songfic they are singing it like HSM: 3 if your confused ask me in your review I'd be glad to help. I just think it's already clear enough. But oh well that's just me. Now on with the songfic._

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or HSM: 3 if I did id make a 4th HSM and id be in the story of OHSHC**

* * *

Ch.2: Take my hand...

Tuesday afternoon 3:30PM –Ouran high school,club room-

"One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four- ouch." Said Kanako as Tamaki stepped on her foot... _Again._

"I'm sorry Kanako".

"It's ok Tamaki"She Said with a deep sigh.

"Why don't we stop here for today?" said Kyoya writing in his black book.

"Yeah I think that sounds good, Imma go to the infirmary now" said Kanako limping out the door.

"We'll go with you Kanako-chan" said Huni and Suki in unison.

"Ok thanks." She said (Kanako).

"I'm sorry again" said Tamaki for the 7th time that day.

"Mhm, I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Kanako leaving the room with Suki, Huni, Mori and Kitami in tow.

Tamaki who sat on the floor started tracing the tiles as he said "Why do I even need to practice the waltz? Can't I just sit around flirting with the customers?" Kyoya stood over him with Haruhi as he said

"It's mandatory the girls go to the Ball and expect to dance with their favorite host or hostess or at least once with all of them. Now I have to go and make a few calls about the Ball tomorrow, Lock up who's ever the last one out got it?" he pushed up his glasses with his index finger as everyone said 'yes' .

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

He left as everyone said their goodbyes, Haruhi who was still standing by Tamaki put a hand on his shoulder and helped him up. "Kyoya's right even though you don't need it for life girls WILL expect you to dance"

"Right if I don't step on their foot everytime" he said laughing. "Speaking of foots I need to go see how Kanako is, We don't want her hurt foot the Ball tomorrow if we're going to help Kanako get together with Toru." Haruhi let go of Tamaki's arm and was walking to the door

"You know Haruhi Hikaru, Kaoru and Sakura told agreed to go check on Kanako" said Kazu. Sakura, Kaoru and Hikaru looked at her

"We did?" they said in unison.

"We did" said Kazu raising her eyebrows and shaking her head towards Tamaki.

Haruhi looked back at the door and said "I'll just go I've never seen Hikaru and Kaoru do anything that's not breaking rules or pranking jokes."

"No wait!" said Kaoru "I just remembered that we did agree on that" looking at Haruhi, Haruhi just turned around with raised eyebrows "Oh, really?"

"Yeah" Kaoru turned to Sakura and Hikaru "Let's go guys and leave Haruhi and Tamaki alone let's go check on Kanako" Kaoru said putting the emphasis on Haruhi and Tamaki and go. Sakuras eyes grew a bit

"Oh! Yeah now I remember" Hikaru looked more and more confused.

Kazu and Kaoru walked over to the door and Sakura grabbed Hikaru's arm. "Bye guys" they all said as they left but you could her Sakura yell "God!How Can you be so dense Hikaru!" Of course Haruhi had no clue as she asked "What was that?"

Tamaki shrugged "I don't know."

A few minutes ticked by "I'll be back I have to go to the bathroom" said Haruhi.

"Sure thing" Tamaki said as he went to the radio that was still on before Haruhi left she said "and don't break anything"

"No promise" He responded.

"More debt!" she yelled, he stayed quiet. "Oh well I can still practice one, two, three ahh was it four then right, left or again one, two, three, four than right, left? Greaaat." 5 minutes passed..."One, two, three, four – argh I can't remember."

"Ha-ha having trouble Tamaki?" Tamaki looked at the door and blushed to see Haruhi.

"Umm a little bit"

"You want some help? My mom thought that I needed to have private lessons on how to waltz turns out she was right" she walked over to the table and took off her jacket being left in her blouse and skirt. she walked to the middle of the room as a blushing Tamaki took off his jacket and turned on the radio a tune started to play

"Ohh I love this song! Come here you'll love it and know this my Spanish teacher told me to do the waltz but don't have the steps in your mind just relax" by the time Tamaki came to the middle Haruhi started singing "_Take my hand, take a breath_…"

* * *

**Read + Review!**

**Oh as for the uniforms thanks to Sakura she helped get new designs for school girls at ouran so Haruhi is in a white blouse and navy-blue skirt and a jacket with small black boots.**

**Bye, Sakura**

**Song of the week: love like woe by ready set go**


	2. take my hand

Ch. 3: So can I have this dance?

(Haruhi)  
_Take my hand, take a breath_  
_Pull me close and take one step_  
_Keep your eyes locked on mines_  
_And let the music be your guide_

(Tamaki)  
_Wont you promise me_

(Haruhi)  
_Now wont you promise me that you'll_  
_never forget_

(Tamaki)  
_We'll keep dancing_

(Haruhi)  
_To keep dancing_

(Together)  
_Wherever we go next_  
_it's like catching lighting the chances_  
_of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million the chances of_  
_feeling the way we do._  
_And with every step together_  
_we just keep on getting better_.

_(Haruhi)_  
_So can I have this dance?_

(Tamaki)  
_Can I have this dance?_

(Together)  
_Can I have this dance?_

(Tamaki)  
_Take my hand and take the lead_  
_every turn will be safe with me_  
_don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_you know I catch you through it all_  
_you can't keep us apart_

_(Haruhi)_  
_even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

(Tamaki)  
_Cause my heart is_

(Together)  
_Cause my heart is wherever you are_  
_its like catching lighting the chances_  
_of feeling someone like you_  
_Its one in a million the chances of_  
_feeling the way we do_  
_and with every step together_  
_we just keep on getting better._

_(Haruhi)_  
_So can I have this dance?_

(Tamaki)  
_Can I have this dance?_

(Together)  
Can I have this dance?

(Haruhi)  
_Oooo_  
_No mountains to high enough_

(Together)  
_Oceans to wide_  
_cause together or not_  
_our dance won't stop_  
_let it rain, let it pour_  
_what we have is worth fighting for_  
_I know I believe that we weren't meant to be._

(Haruhi)  
_Oooooooooooooo_

(Together)  
_Its like catching lighting the chances_  
_of finding someone like you_  
_its one in a million chances of_  
_feeling the way we do_  
_and with every step together_  
_we just keep on getting better_

_(Haruhi)_  
So can I have this dance?

(Tamaki)  
_Can I have this dance?_

(Together)  
_Can I have this dance?_  
_Can I have this dance?_  
_Can I have this dance?_

Right when they finished Tamaki dipped Haruhi gently and looked straight into her eyes

"I think you'll do fine" she said. He lift her back up she kept speaking

"Lets clean this place up a bit and leave"Said Tamaki

"Yeah" he said but he quickly kissed her blushing cheeks "Thank you for the dance and the lesson" he said.

"You're welcome save me a dance tomorrow?" she said. "Definitely. Maybe a tango" he smiled at her…

-Outside clubroom-

"There soooo cute together."gushed Kazumi

"You know I always thought Haruhi would be with Kyoya but I have to agree with Kazu." Said Sakura

"I would of gave you an evil glare Sakura but you fixed that sentence so never mind" Kazumi said.

"You girls are smart"Said Hikaru

"You thought we were stupid Hikaru?" Kazu looked at him.

"No well maybe just you" Kazu was about to punch him

"Hikaru just shut up before you get hurt where the sun-don't-shine" said Kaoru.

"And Kazu you'll blow over our cover you hurt him and he'll scream like a girl" said Sakura, Kazumi laughed.

"I don't scream like a girl" said Hikaru.

"Ssshhh"

"You know you should probably leave before they come out of that room and find you guys here."

"Kyoya!" said the four of them. "When did get here?" asked Kaoru.

"Since Huni and Suki told me what you guys planned and sent me down here to check that you don't blow it since they have Martial Arts and Kendo practice."

"Ohhh" they said. "Yeah well we should leave see you guys tomorrow morning" Sakura and Kazu said. "Bye Kyoya" the twins said as they went after their girlfriends. Kyoya sighed as he turned and started walking down the hallway "Those match makers better know what they're doing" he continued as he thought about Haruhi and Tamaki "And those lovebirds better find out their feelings soon too…"

* * *

ok so hope you guys liked it let me know in your review and if you guys have any questions ask me in your review other than that i hope you guys liked it

song of the week still love like woe by ready set go

yay best song eva!

ciao sakura


End file.
